A Different Destiny
by Periwinkle Dwarves
Summary: The law has changed at the end of TPM and now Jedi can have families. Anakin is raised on Naboo being taught the ways of the force by Obi-Wan, who has help from Siri Tachi. Will this change his destiny? Def. Anakin/Padmé ?Siri/Obi-Wan? T for safety.


**I've wanted to write a story like this in a long time, but now was the only time I've found time to start writing. Now I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the characters. That totally awesome person would be George Lucas. (And that is the only disclaimer I'll be putting up during this story, it's enough.)**

Obi-Wan was at the funeral of his old master when Master Yoda came over and informed him he would be permitted to train Anakin. "Stay for the celebrations, you will because both you and young Skywalker had large parts in saving this planet." Yoda had said. "The come to the Temple to train the boy, you shall, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's heart leaped. He was sure that they were going to tell him he couldn't train Anakin! Now he could truly keep his master's dying wishes and see if he was right, if Anakin was the Chosen One or not. Then. . .

"I don't think that is wise." It was the Queen. She had moved quietly to stand next to the Jedi. While they were watching the cremation of their old friend, though, the girl's eyes were fixed on a small form a few feet away, Anakin Skywalker. Padmé was not wearing an elaborate headdress, large robes and dresses, nor her white face paint. She had on a simple slim, dark crimson robe with a hood, her hair fell in dark brown curls down her back, and her face help no makeup whatsoever. The effect made her look more young, and pretty, than ever. When she finally looked up at Yoda and Obi-Wan with soft eyes that were sad and intellegent, her mouth curved into a small grin. "I hope you won't take that the wrong way, I am not questioning the Jedi's intellengence, nor am I trying to be ungrateful for all the help they gave my people and myself, but I still don't think it would be. . . productive to raise Anakin in the Temple."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows drew together in a confused manner. What did Padmé mean by that? Surely the Jedi Temple and its teaching would be best for the nine year old because of his incredible power. And he thought that she had wanted Anakin to be trained as a Jedi just as much as the boy himself did. So why was she questioning this now?

And as though he could sense they were talking about him, Obi-Wan saw Anakin looked over at them in that moment and he thought that the three of them, the Grand Jedi Master, the young Queen of Naboo, and himself, must make an odd trio to look at. The Queen caught the boys eye and gave him a smile, he grinned back sadly and waved to her and the Jedi. Yoda nodded back and Obi-Wan raised his hand.

"What do you mean by that milady?" Obi-Wan asked. "He needs training and the only place he can get it is at the Temple. Do you think he is not talented enough to be trained?"

Immediately Padmé shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant at all! If there was anyone who deserved to be a Jedi, or had the powers to be trained as a Jedi, it would be Anakin Skywaker. It's just that your rules might. . . ah, throw him off?"

She stared at them earnestly, as though hoping fiercely that they would understand where she was going with this conversation; unfortunately not only was the newly made Knight confused but as was the old, brilliant Jedi Grand Master.

"Hmmm?" he muttered his green face scrunched up in thought.

"Well, Jedi aren't allowed attatchments are they?" Padmé asked. When the two Jedi nodded their affirmation to that statement she continued quickly. "That won't work for Ani. All of your Jedi are raised in the Temple, in your ways, from infancy. Anakin was not. He already has attatchments that he would give up as soon as he would willingly give up an arm or a leg. His mother for example, if he were to loose her the pain and sadness and fear would be horrible to the boy, and Jedi are not permitted to feel these things are they?

"I don't think that is reasonable or practical at all." Obi-Wan and Yoda were almost gaping at this brave Queen now. "To be angry is to be human. To feel fear is normal for anyone and everyone. To feel love, true love where you _are _in fact _deeply _attatched to another person, is to be alive. Ani can feel all of these things and he will not stop even when you begin to train him. I am sure you'll try to make him stop, and that he'll believe that he doesn't feel these wonderful, human feelings but I'm sure one time in the future something will hit him hard and everything will come back in a rush. It'll hurt him and I don't want that to happen."

After her impassioned speech Padmé stared at them, looking wise and mature for beyond her young years. Obi-Wan inspected her more closely and looked past her young, almost childish features and saw a strong queen who loved all people, not just her own, and who believed in all of their rights. She was not one who could be corrupted or talked or bribed into anything. She had her beliefs and would not let anyone sway them whatsoever. The Naboo had a truly wonderful leader, they had picked perfectly.

But Obi-Wan was not sure what exactly her point was here. She had made it clear she thought Anakin should be trained, but she had also made it clear she didn't think the Jedi's rules were right for the boy.

"Umm are you trying to talk us out of training him?"

The girl's shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes very obviously. "No! I'm trying to say that Anakin has the biggest, most generous heart ever and it's filled with so much love. If he has no one to love though the love might turn to bitterness or anger, and that isn't good for a Jedi, is it? I know you are forbidden to have attatchments because somehow it might lead to the darkside but have you ever thought that depriving someone of loving could drive them to the darkside, too? Mark my words someday these stupid laws will probably be the end of you!" She paused and took a breath. "I'm just suggesting that you change your laws and maybe let Jedi have families. Not just for Anakin, but for everyone in your Order."

Silence met this proclaimation for a moment then Yoda said, "Inspiring, your speech has been, Queen Amidala. Think of this, I will."

Both his companions stared at him in surprise. Obi-Wan thought Padmé actually had a very good point but hadn't expected Master Yoda to actually consider changing a law that has been in place for a countless amount of years. Judging on Padmé's face, she hadn't really been expecting it either.

The old Jedi master chuckled drily. "Don't look so surprised, younglings. Strange visions and dreams I have been have of the future, and very clouded by the dark side they have been." He turned to the Queen and cleared his throat. "Talk to the council about your proposition, I shall. For now continue young Skywalker's training here you will, Obi-Wan."

"I-yes, Master." Obi-Wan said quickly, bowing to Yoda before he left then turning back to the young girl next to him. "Anakin and I will stay if it's okay with you, milady?"

Padmé grinned widely and said, "Of course! I'd love for you to stay. I'll go tell Ani." Then he darted away from his side over to his new padawan. Obi-Wan watched them talked for a little while, then Anakin's face split into an impossibly wide smile and he rushed to hug Padmé tightly.

She was smiling brightly as she lead the boy back over. When they reached Obi-Wan Anakin threw his arms around the young man too. Surprise filled the Jedi Knight but he then hesitantly put his arms around the nine year old in turn.

Then suddenly he felt like this was meant to be. That Anakin should be his apprentice, and that he should be trained here, on Naboo, was the right choice for everyone. Perhaps his lack of sleep was getting to him, or perhaps he was right.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()

"Milady?"

Padmé woke with a start after a deep dreamless sleep. She sat up quickly pushing her hair away from her face and rubbing sleepily at her bleary eyes. She blinked trying to see which of her Handmaidens was standing in the doorway of her room in the palace. Sabé.

"Yes Sabé? What is it?" she asked as she rolled out of bed and moved to pick up her brush from her bedside table.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi has just informed me that the Jedi Council wishes to speak with you, Padmé." Sabé had stopped speaking so formally and had let worry creep into her voice when she told her old friend this. Padmé's hand froze a couple centimeters from her brush, and a look of confusion flitted across her face. The Jedi Council? Why? Then she turned back to Sabé.

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting, should we? Here, go grab a dress from my closet while I get ready." the girl said, while quickly walking over to the 'fresher. She exited a few minutes later then began brushing her hair furiously. In the end she and Sabé were hurrying towards a small room off to the side of the throne room where Obi-Wan was talking to the blue, holographic images of the Jedi Coucil.

"Ah, Queen Amidala, nice of you to come." commented strict Mace Windu.

The girl's stoic politicain's face was by now in place and she was quick to reply. "Well, I might of been here earlier if I had been informed that I was supposed to be attending this meeting. As it was I happened to be sleeping since it is only at 6 standard hours in the morning and I wasn't scheduled to have to start getting ready for our celebration until 7."

Mace looked slightly surprised that this fourteen year old had had the nerve to tell him off, but, rightfully put in his place, he merely pursed his lips and nodded in acknowledgement to what Padmé had said.

Padmé turned to Master Yoda (who was talking to Council from the Palace just as Obi-Wan and the queen were) and said, "Continue please, Master Yoda."

The little alien took a few steps forward and said, "Right I believed you to be about changing out law on attatchments. Don't agree, some of my companions do though, Your Highness. Wondering, I was, if you would enlighten them for me."

Padmé's blank expression slipped for a second showing her shock. She glanced uncertainly at Obi-Wan who grinned at her and shrugged.

"He decided that the arguement wouldn't be as genuine if he gave it, and that it would be better if you could do it." he informed her.

Okay so the most powerful Jedi alive believes that you can talk the whole council of stubborn Jedi into changing one of their oldest and most important laws, Padmé thought. No preasure.

So she repeated what she had said to Obi-Wan and Yoda the night before (well with more variation and less centered on Anakin). At the end the masters were looking at each other, pondering what she had just brought up.

Ki Adi Mundi cleared his throat and said kindly, "While you make a good point and have a very persuasive arguement, milady, this law you are asking us to change on account of one boy has been in place for many a millenia and it just wouldn't be practical to change it. Especailly since all of our Order has been raised with it and it would throw them, all of us, off."

Padmé tried to hold back her frown. While she understood the Jedi's concerns she also secretly thought they were just being stubborn, clinging to their old ways desperately and unwillingly to try something different.

Ahh their faces were so amusing when she told them that, too. Obi-Wan gave her a look that said clearly "think before you think dumby!" But she had and she was sure she was beginning to sway the oponions of some of the masters. Come on, you can do it! she told herself. At least for Ani you have to.

Adi Gallia began chuckling then and said, "Now I see why the Naboo elected you Queen Amidala."

She had not said it outright but Padmé had just obviously gotten Master Gallia's vote.

Desperate now to get the votes of all of the othe masters Padmé appealed to their emotions.

"Please, I want all of you to honestly tell me that you never once loved someone." she almost pleaded with them, staring at them with earnest eyes and a girlish face.

Silence was met with this request. The masters were gaping at her as though this was as proposterous a thought as any.

Then Obi-Wan, much to his surprise as well as the council's, stepped forward, face red, eyes downcast, and looking almost painfully uncomfortable. He seemed to clear his throat about fifty times before he croaked out hoarsely, "I-uh-I used to, er maybe still do-I'm not sure-liked, loved. . . someone."

Padmé knew how horrible this must be for him. To admit something that obviously pained him and showed that he had not been completely true to the Jedi Code, and in front of the entire Jedi Council, too. A new respect for Obi-Wan Kenobi bloomed inside of her.

"Who?" asked Mace Windu eyes open wide.

"Um. . ." Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck nervously then muttered so softly almost no one could here him. Almost. Unfortunately his audience had perfect hearing. "Siri Tachi."

Adi Gallia stared. "My apprentice, Siri Tachi?" she asked weakly. Oh so this girl was a Jedi, too, Padmé thought.

"Is there any other Siri?" Obi-Wan asked, his grin coming out as more of a grimace.

He then went on to explain about a mission with Siri and their masters when they were teenagers, and how when they thought they would die they had expressed their love for each other. But they had lived, and they had decided, seeing the impact the death a Jedi Qui-Gon had loved had had on him, that it would be better for both of them if they did not continue their relationship any farther than being friend. Unfortunately though this whole thing pretty much tore apart their friendship and they had been distant ever since.

Padmé's heart went out to him as she saw the saddness in Obi-Wan's eyes as he recounted this. The council saw it too and Padmé saw their resolve crumbling. They all held this young man in high respect, especailly after he killed a Sith and now they saw that even the best of them are not able to fight the laws forever.

Padmé felt someone tap her arm and looked down to see Master Yoda. "Best it would be if you waited outside while we made our final descision. And thank you milady."

She nodded and silently slipped out of the room. She was left to wait for only a surprisingly short amount of time. When she re-entered some of the masters were smiling at her others. . . weren't. (Thankfully more were smiling than anything else.) Master Windu's image stood from his seat and he said "Well we've come to our descision. The law has been changed. Jedi are now allowed families. This meeting has been ajourned." He dipped his head to Padmé. "It was nice meeting you, Queen Amidala."

They shimmered out of exsistnace leaving Padmé to think that that had been a bit abrupted and alone with Yoda and Obi-Wan.

Yoda limped to the door motioning for them to follow. They did so flanking the old Jedi Master. "Hmmm. Obi-Wan-send another Jedi to aid you and Anakin in your protection of the Queen and help of rebuilding, I think I will."

"You do not have to, Master." Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure Anakin and I can manage."

"Nonsense. Send Siri Tachi, I shall. Just been Knighted she has. She could help you with Anakin's training since he quite reminds me of her at that age." The old master looked up at the pink-faced Knight, expression unreadable but eyes extremely amused. He gave Obi-Wan _the _look, the one that says "you know what I'm going for here" and then continued on his way.

When he finally disappeared and was out of earshot, Padmé began giggling uncontrolably.

"I think-" she took a deep breath and giggled up at Obi-Wan in a very unqueen-like manner. "I think he's trying to set you up with her."

**So how was it? Please review! (No flames though, just compliments and constructive critism.) **


End file.
